Bent
by JadeTiger
Summary: He mentioned he could blood bend. She wanted to know what he could do. She had no idea what she was asking for. PWP. Tahnox Korra


The moon light shines through the slats in the blinds draping ribbons of light over the curves of the body on the bed.

Skin slick with sweat glistens as her back arches off the mattress again. She can't breathe properly. Gasping for air her chest heaves, breast bounding, nipples hard, hands gripping the sheets under her till her knuckles are white. Her eyes roll back in her head again as she chokes on a scream. Her body trembling from being overwhelmed.

The towel placed under her hips is soaked through. Her legs tremble uncontrollably. Toes curl and thighs quiver. The cooler night air brushes over her velvety patch of curls but does nothing to quench the fire there.

He sits there smiling down at her naked body laid out like an offering to a god. He doesn't touch her, doesn't need to. Not tonight.

He promised he would show her at the next full moon. The real skill of a blood bender.

He had laughed openly at her naiveté when she appeared on his door step a few hours ago. She had come looking for a fight. Maybe to learn to how to evade a blood benders abilities, or to try it out on someone who wasn't really a friend.

Either way she had come to him asking what he knew about the ability.

Tahno was more than happy to show her.

She stood there in the living room expecting the same experience as with Amon. The pain, the force, the burning of her blood and flesh being twisted and pulled against her will.

What she didn't expect was him pulling her into a tight hug. His arms wrapping around her for behind trapping her arms to the sides of her body. His hands grasp her wrist holding her in place and she starts to struggle and demands to be let go.

He whispers in her ear to not to struggle. He needs to concentrate on reaching her blood with his abilities. So Korra stops struggling. Face flushed red from having him flush against her back. His hands let her writs go and slide to grip her hips tightly. His head comes down to rest on her shoulder, eyes closed.

They stand there for a minute then two, and she starts to wonder if he's just going to stand there holding her all night or do something. Then she suddenly notices for the first time how warm her body has become. How warm his body is against her back.

She moves to step away from him and realizes her body won't respond to her. Her eyes catch his in the reflection of the mirror on the wall. He's watching her face in the reflection. His eyes are dilated, a smirk like a wild animal stretch across his face and Korra feels fear race through her for the first time and realizes she's trapped.

He kissed the side of her neck never talking his eyes off her reflection. One of his hands slides from her hip to the space below her belly button and slowly he curls his fingers into his palm.

Korra's legs give out at the sensation that rocks her body. Her vision turns white and she feels her knees hit the floor. She recognizes the strengths of his arm around her keeping her from getting hurt, and the weight of his hard muscled body against her back. He had just made her orgasm without touching her at all.

Her body trembling she starts to come down from her high mortified at what had just happened. She tried to crawl away from him. Her legs still too weak to support her weight. He doesn't let her go.

Instead takes the opportunity of her weakness to start stripping her. First the hair clips he takes out and sets aside. Unwraps the fur shawl from around her waist, and slipping her shirt up enough to get his fingers under it.

She finds her voice and demands he stop. Tahno pauses for a moment before lifting the shirt over her head and setting it in the growing pile of clothes. He tells her she was foolish and naive to come here. Taking private lessons from a man she hardly knows. He tells her he is being a gentlemen with her right now. He could just pin her to the floor and have his way with her. Bend her till she breaks in more ways than one.

But he won't. Not tonight anyway. He will show her all his special skills he's developed on his own. Her clothes will be a hindrance though, so they have to go for now. He unsnaps her bra and slips it off her shoulders and down her arms. He stands her up and strips her pants, underwear and boots in one motion. His hands slide over the curves of her flesh before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to his bed. He sets her on the edge of the bed before pulling a fluffy towel out of the clean laundry hamper and laying it on the sheets. He lays her down and takes a moment to admire the view.

He tells her how amazingly sexy she is and starts to move his hand over her body inches from her skin. A moan escapes her lips are the feelings start to flow through her veins again.

Korra doesn't know how long she has been there. How many times she's come, what time it is, or her own name. All she knows is the feeling washing over her again and again. Breaking waves of orgasms making her scream like a whore. The feeling of her body betraying her with every flick of his wrist. He hasn't touched her. Not since he stripped her and laid her down. Just sits there and watching her scream, thrash and moan. She wonders if this is his way of being a 'gentlemen'. Reading her mind he tells her he likes to watch and it's been a very long time since he's had such a beautiful creature to play with.

Tahno scans over the body on his bed. She is completely exhausted. He hasn't bent her to keep her still in hours, just cycling her through one orgasm after another. If he bends her anymore he knows it will no longer be pleasant. He leaves the bedroom and returns a few minutes later with a glass of water and a change of bed sheets. Propping her up against him he tilts the cup to her lips.

Feeling the water on her lips she drinks it all down, her body craving the liquid to replace the fluids lost. Wrapping her in a blanket he sets her in the chair before stripping the bed and making it new.

She just watches him with eyes half shut. Her mind is only starting to work again. She should be outraged at what he did to her. She should be screaming bloody murder and ripping his stupid hair off his stupid head, but she can't even find her voice let alone feel her limbs. Her eyes drift shut as she listens to him work.

He says her name, but there is no response. Just the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps. A smirk stretches across his lips as he places her back onto the now clean bed. He slips one of his shirts over her head before tucking her between the sheets. He watches her for a moment before stripping himself to his boxers and tucking himself in next to her. He knows he's crawling into bed with the tiger but he'll take his chances tonight. She's too tired to move at least for a few more hours. Alarm set to go off before sunrise he lets himself drift off. Plenty of time for her to get back to the island before dawn.


End file.
